Stats
Lunia, like many other MMORPGs, follows a stat point system. In this system, there are a number of attributes (AKA stats) that every character has. The more points each attribute has, the more of a benefit said character will get from that stat. Whenever you level up, you'll gain a set amount of points in each stat. These points can't be chosen; they're entirely automatic. The only way you can focus on a particular stat is to choose equipment with those bonuses. Your stats can be viewed in the Character Window. Stat Summary # 500 STR = +15.15% Skill Damage (Knight) # 500 DEX = -15.15% Reuse Skill Time (Knight) *Damage: Damage inflicted by melee-skills, and 'A' 'S' or 'Space' attack. The actual damage is less on mobs as the damage displayed within the character info is meant for dummies (who have no defence) within the Practice Field. *Strength: 3 Str = 1~1 Damage, 33 Str = +1% skill damage *Dexterity: 6 Dex = 0~1 Damage, 33 Dex = -1% reuse time, -1% damage received *Vitality: 1 Vit = 5 HP for levels 1-19, 6 HP for levels 20-59, 7 HP for levels 60+ *Intelligence: 1 Int = 5 Mana for levels 1-19, 6 Mana for levels 20-59, 7 Mana for levels 60+ Currently, all of these normal stats max out at 500. Because of this, you'll need to get equipment with +Damage, +HP, and +Mana in order to raise those attributes once you cap your normal stats. More detailed info on Vit/Int: All classes (Levels 1-19) have a base HP of Vit*5 and base mana of Int*5 *Siegs (Levels 20-59) have a base HP of (Vit*6)-69 and base mana of (Int*6)-58 *Siegs (Levels 60-75) have a base HP of (Vit*7)-234 and base mana of (Int*7)-220 *Eirs (Levels 20-59) have a base HP of (Vit*6)-66 and base mana of (Int*6)-58 *Eirs (Levels 60-75) have a base HP of (Vit*7)-220 and base mana of (Int*7)-268 *Dainns (Levels 20-59) have a base HP of (Vit*6)-62 and base mana of (Int*6)-73 *Dainns (Levels 60-75) have a base HP of (Vit*7)-204 and base mana of (Int*7)-286 *Tias (Level 20~59) have a base HP of (Vit*6) - 66 and a base MP of (Int*6) - 51 *Dacy (Level 20~59) has a base HP of (Vit*6) - 62 and a base MP of (Int*6) - 56 *Dacy (Level 60~75) has a base HP of (Vit*7) - 204 and a base MP of (Int*7) - 212 *Lime (Level 20~59) has a base HP of (Vit*6) - 66 and a base MP of (Int*6) - 51 *Lime (Level 60~75) has a base HP of (Vit*7) - 220 and a base MP of (Int*7) - 190 These base stats are in addition to +HP/+Mana equipment and skills. Statistics Items Item dropped by monster: *Available for all players after 30 sec *Disappear after 2 min EXP *1 player (Lv. 1) at Stage 1-1 = +130% EXP *4 players (Everyone Lv. 1) at Stage 1-1 = +130% EXP for everybody *2 players (Lv. 1 and Lv. 40) at Stage 1-1 = +6% EXP for Lv. 1 player Combos *Combo (hits + 2 skills) = ~3470 damage *Separated hits + 2 skills = ~2264 damage Category:Terms